


Day 15: Make This Feel Like Home

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Art, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t stop thinking about that wake up,” Louis whispered softly.<br/>Harry couldn’t school the grin overtaking his face. “Yeah?”<br/>“Yeah. I’ve been half hard all morning thanks to you.”<br/>Harry let out a little noise of protest. “Gonna have to finish what I started then.”<br/>“I, uh, after my shower, got myself ready. So if we can squeeze in a quickie…”</p><p>or</p><p>Louis and Harry can't seem to find a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Make This Feel Like Home

Harry awoke to Louis plastered to his back, arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s torso. He hadn’t heard Louis come in, must have been at the office later than he’d planned. He smiled at the memory of the night before; Louis getting off solely by his voice.

Over the past two weeks, Harry had quickly gotten used to having his hands on Louis again. One day of not touching him, not seeing his face as he was brought to pleasure, not getting to _hear_ his moans of ecstasy, was one day too many. Louis silently coming was hot, _fuck_ , but he loved Louis’ voice. 

He checked the time. They could probably squeeze a quickie in if he woke Louis up now. He deftly untangled himself from Louis’ limbs for a quick wee and to formulate a plan.

Early bird gets the worm.

He crawled back into bed and gently rolled Louis onto his back. Louis snuffed a bit then fell right back to sleep. Harry hovered over him then planted a chaste kiss on his jawline under his ear. He started downward, placing three more kisses along Louis’ neck, before making it to those collarbones. He ran his tongue along the hollows, nipping gently at the bone, repeating the pattern a couple of times, before drawing his attention to the span of Louis’ chest. He traced the ‘It Is What It Is’ with his fingertip and followed with a series of kisses to each letter. Harry ignored Louis’ lovely, tiny nipples, they’d get more attention in a bit, and worked his way down the center of Louis’ chest savouring the taste of him. He licked and laved his tongue around Louis’ defined abs until he made it to his happy trail. With quick fingers he pulled down Louis’ boxers, so they stretched below his semi-hard cock and balls. 

Louis lifted his arse enough that Harry got the hint.

“Morning, Love,” Harry murmured into Louis’ pubic hair. 

“Mhmmm.” Louis voice was thick with sleep. He arched his back in a small stretch then brought his hand down to the back of Harry’s head. “Mmm, damp linen.”

“What was that, darling?”

“Hmmm. Wha?”

Harry got back to work, nuzzling his husband’s pubic hair and inhaling that scent that was all Louis. He sucked at one ball, rolling it gently in his mouth, tonguing at the wrinkles before finally _finally_ getting Louis’ cock in his mouth. He kept it there for a moment, savoring the taste and the weight of it on his tongue. It twitched to life, going from somewhat interested to very interested in a matter of seconds. Harry rewarded it by swiping a long lick from the base to the tip, then topped it off with a flourishing twist of his tongue around the head. 

Louis let out a long, loud moan. 

The bedroom door banged open, rattling the frames on the wall. Harry shrieked and leapt from his position between Louis’ legs to sprawl half across Louis’ body to cover his goods from Isabelle’s eyes. He hoped he wasn’t crushing any important bits.

“Izzy. You need to knock before you come in.”

She was still wiping the crusties from the corner of her eyes and continued her walk over to the bed with a yawn. “Cuddle?” she asked, trying to join them.

“No, love bug. Let’s go down and make some breakfast.” 

“Morning, Izzy.” Louis rasped. 

Harry and Louis, now fully awake, worked together to cover Louis as Harry shuffled out of his protective position and off the bed. Mood effectively ruined. 

“Forgot to lock the door last night?” Harry growled without bite in Louis’ direction. 

“In my defense, it was late and I was sleepy.”

Harry grabbed a pair of jogging shorts off the floor and pulled them over his boxers.

Louis sat, bleary-eyed, hands in his lap, hair completely askew. “We’ll have to finish that later.”

Harry winked. “Think we can find some time to squeeze it in.” He held Isabelle’s hand as they walked out of the room. 

⎈ ⎈ ⎈

Harry was starting to put the batter in the waffle maker when Louis and George made their way downstairs. Louis looked fresh out of the shower, hair damp, skin pink. Harry caught a whiff of the clean scent of their body wash as Louis entered the kitchen with a yawn. He loved this version of Louis, in athletic shorts and a well-worn hoodie, carrying their two-year old on his popped hip. Louis still hadn’t learned how to say no to the kids. Georgie took the longest to fully wake up in the morning.

“George, help your sister set the table. Izzy, pass him the serviettes, please.” Louis motioned to the stack of plates and pile of flatware. “Then give Zuko and Ziggy some breakfast and wash your hands after.” 

“Sorry, didn’t start your tea, didn’t know when you’d be down,” Harry apologized. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Apology accepted. Mmm, smells good.”

Harry twisted his head towards Louis’ and kissed the first bit of skin he found. “Sleep well?”

Louis nodded, his chin digging into Harry’s shoulder bone. “Until _someone_ decided to wake me up.” He moved Harry’s hair out of the way, nipped at the broad muscle between his shoulder and neck, and then stepped back. Harry fell back a step; he was always doing that, finding a way to lean into Louis, and getting caught off guard when he stepped away. 

“There should be enough berries in the fridge if you want to make a compote.”

“You know me so well, baby.”

The kids wandered out of the kitchen, their morning chores complete and went to play in the other room, leaving Harry and Louis side-by-side in the kitchen. 

“Can’t stop thinking about that wake up,” Louis whispered softly.

Harry couldn’t school the grin overtaking his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve been half hard all morning thanks to you.”

Harry let out a little noise of protest. “Gonna have to finish what I started then.”

“I, uh, after my shower, got myself ready. So if we can squeeze in a quickie…”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and brought it down under the waistband of his shorts, over the curve of his arse. He adjusted so Harry could feel the hard edge of a plug against Louis’ soft skin. 

“God, Lou, I can’t get enough of you.” He wrapped Louis up in a kiss, fruit bubbling on the stove, waffles browning, children in a different room. 

Until they weren’t. 

“Is breakfast ready?” Isabelle whined. “I’m hungry.”

Harry dragged himself away from Louis. “Yes, Sugarplum, take a seat. Breakfast is ready.” 

Louis sat down gingerly, keeping his face neutral. Neither of the kids picked up on the obscene hand signal Harry threw Louis’ way, a _V_ up to his lips and a quick flicking of his tongue. Then back to getting the kids situated, waffles served and cut into small pieces; flirtation put on hold. 

⎈ ⎈ ⎈

With Louis doing the dishes, Harry had enough time to run up to their en-suite and prep himself. He scanned through their collection of plugs and picked out his favorite. The lube was uncapped on the vanity; he’d have to remind Louis _again_ to please put away their sex paraphernalia when he was done using it. After lubing up his fingers, he bent over the vanity, canting his arse into the air, and ran a finger across his puckered rim. He already had a semi and he looked down at it and hissed, “No yet! Patience!” He circled his rim a few times, making sure everything was slick, then pushed a single finger in. He pumped it a few times, getting used to the sensation and added a second finger. He expected the burn from a fast stretch. He scissored and pumped, then slicked up the plug and inserted it until the flared base sat snug outside his hole. He stood and wiggled his hips a bit as he closed up the lube, put it away under the sink, and washed his hands. 

He shaved and put his hair up in a sloppy bun, wasting time until his cock lost interest in what was happening in his arse. 

Once he was decent, he ventured back out to find his family. He found the kids and Lou in the garden having a kickabout. He stood in the door jamb for a bit, watching how Louis encouraged Izzy and George, setting the ball down in front of them and showing them how to aim in at least the general direction of the goal. Mostly, all three were running around to burn off some excess energy. He finally pulled himself away and gently settled himself in front of his computer, hoping to finish up a chapter while they were otherwise occupied. 

He’d barely got going when the back door slammed and the three loudest family members came barreling through the house.

“Daddy, it’s raining!” Isabelle sing-song shouted and, as if on cue, drops pelted the house. 

Two sets of pounding footsteps came down the hall. Isabella, George close on her heels, burst into his office and ran over, flinging themselves into his lap. 

“Did you monsters have fun outside?”

They both nodded enthusiastically as Louis arrived too. 

“Want to play Legos?” Harry needed Louis alone. “I think your papa and I have some cleaning to do.” 

Louis wore a lock of mock-horror. “Cleaning! Anything but that!”

“If you clean without complaining then maybe you’ll get a reward.”

Izzy jumped up and down. “I want a reward!”

George joined in. “Me too! Me too!”

Louis put a hand on his chin, acting deep in thought. “Hmm, if you clean up all the Legos so your daddy and I don’t step on any, then we’ll have ice cream after dinner.”

Louis’ announcement was met with a round of cheers and the kids were off running to the playroom. 

“So, cleaning, huh?” Louis smirked at Harry. 

Harry smirked right back. “As as matter of fact, yes. The living room is a disaster. We’ll see about that reward afterwards.” 

He got close to Louis, right up against him so the small hairs on his neck prickled as Louis exhaled. “I’m as ready as you are,” his voice was deep and quiet. He nipped at Louis’ ear lobe before sashaying away, swinging his hips down the hall toward the living room. If he knew his husband at all he’d be right behind him in the living room in one… two… three.

“Reporting for duty, sir!” Louis saluted. “What do you need me to do?”

Harry laughed at Louis’ ridiculousness. “If you get those video games sorted,” he pointed to the area next to the telly and the mountain of games thrown haphazardly in a messy pile, “and not only straightened—games in the correct boxes, please—I’ll handle everything else.”

They chatted about Louis’ newest case, Gemma’s plans to visit, and who else they could get to babysit for them during the last two weeks of the challenge. It was neater in no time. 

Louis collapsed on the sofa and Harry fell right on top of him. They eased into a kiss, Harry slotting himself between Louis’ legs. Louis gripped at his arse and Harry couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Louis’ hands all over him. He could feel Louis growing harder during their heated exchange. 

“Daddy, I’m bored!” Harry turned to see Izzy and George standing only feet away. He hadn’t even heard them sneak up. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Popcorn!” George exclaimed. 

Harry squinted at the clock. “No popcorn, but how about a picnic lunch on the floor while you watch a movie?”

“ _Frozen_?” Izzy clasped her hands to her chest. 

Louis chuckled. “Sure. I’m sure you’ve only seen it a hundred times. One more time can’t hurt.”

They started the movie up, kids and Louis sat on the floor on an old blanket. With the power of _Frozen_ they should have a solid thirty-five minutes of peace, at least. 

“Lou, I’m going to start lunch.”

“Okay, thanks!”

Harry stood with his hip popped and wide eyes, trying to convey a message to Louis. “Lou, Love, while the _kids_ watch a movie _here_ I’m going to _kitchen_ to make lunch.”

Louis scrambled up. “I can help.”

They did manage to get some food prepared. Leftover steamed carrots and a handful of sliced grapes were quick sides for Louis to prepare while Harry put some cheese between bread and cut off the crusts for sandwiches. Done! The moment Harry put the knife down from cutting the sandwiches into triangles, Louis attacked. 

Louis pushed Harry back against the counter, the edge dug into his lower back, but Louis’ lips were on his in an instant and the slide of their tongues blocked out all else. Harry clutched at the back of Louis’ neck, keeping him close and running this fingers through the fine hair. Louis managed to tweak a sensitive nipple while pulling a handful of hair, and Harry’s knees buckled from the overwhelming pleasure-pain. 

In Harry’s weakened state, Louis spun him around and using the same grip to the back of his neck, held him in position, chest pressed against the granite, head turned to the side, arms spread, arse out. Louis kicked at his inner ankles and Harry spread wider for him. Louis bent overtop of him, pressing his chest to Harry’s back. He covered Harry’s mouth with his free hand, then wrapped a stray curl around a finger and yanked. Harry whimpered into it, bouncing his knees as much as he was able. The hard length of Louis’ cock pressed into his arse cheek. Louis took a step back, still pressing much of his body along his side, and rested his head on the counter across from Harry’s.

Louis’ hot breath and sparkling blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, only centimeters from his face, were the picture of calm composure. Louis quirked his mouth into a smirk and lifted himself slightly whispering instructions into Harry’s ear. “Stay. Quiet.” He dragged an exhale across the length of Harry’s neck causing a shudder to wreck through his tight body. 

Louis returned, face to face, and slowly walked his fingers from the back of Harry’s neck, down his spine. It took ages and Harry grew harder and harder, struggling to breathe as he looked into Louis’ eyes which occasionally flicked to the door frame. Harry’s focus was on Louis and Louis alone. Louis’ fingers made it to the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down a bit, still snug at the top of his wide thighs but exposing his crack and freeing his cock. Desperate for a more solid touch, Harry bucked into the cool air. 

_Tsk_ Louis shook his head and kept his hands hovering, a ghost of heat against Harry’s skin. 

“Louuuuu,” he couldn’t stop the low moan. 

Louis licked his lips, then made contact. One hand with a loose grip around his cock and the other fingering the puckered skin around the plug. Louis kept his touch soft in front while he started to fuck the plug in and out of Harry’s wet arsehole. He angled the plug toward Harry’s front and found his prostate with practiced ease, a blurt of precome escaping from his slit. Louis rubbed at his tip with the palm of his hand. Harry whimpered again, earning him a look of disapproval from his husband. He bit his lip and tried to keep the noise down. 

With the new slick, Louis started slowly working him over with a tighter grip while continuing to slide the tapered plug in and out. Louis’ clever hands were working at different speeds and Harry tingled, senses in overdrive, as he tried to get into a rhythm that Louis denied him. The plug was moving quickly and he tried to fuck back into it at the same speed, but Louis stilled the hand around his cock, fingers in a loose circle, not providing nearly enough friction and moving _so_ slowly, more of a tickle than anything else. 

Harry struggled to stop his hips and Louis rewarded him with a firmer, faster grip. The longer it went on, the closer Louis’ speeds started to match and the closer Harry came to orgasming, bent over the counter, in the middle of their kitchen. 

Louis’ face was so close, pupils dilating and darkening his eyes as he intensely watched Harry’s own face. He was acutely aware of his own ragged breath and fluttering eyelids and heated cheeks. 

On the next stroke, Louis’ hands fell into a punishing rhythm. As the plug filled Harry up, pressing against his prostate, Louis twisted his hand around the head of his cock. The drag of the plug, sliding back out, stretching his hole, was paired with Louis’ other hand sliding down his length to the base of his cock.

A few more strokes and the slow build of an orgasm made itself known. Louis’ pace was brutal, hurtling him towards whiteout, all encompassing pleasure. All the muscles in Harry’s body locked in place, his balls tightened, there was no return. He teetered on the edge of pleasure, waiting to fall over, knowing he was so, _so_ close. With one rough thrust of the plug and tight twist at his cock’s head Louis whispered, “Come for me.” 

Harry crashed over the edge, his taut muscles snapped all at once, back curled, abs tensed, as fireworks exploded behind his clenched eyes, and his cock released spurt after spurt of come. 

As he came down from the high with a shaky breath, his eyes opened to Louis, whose face was a portrait of want. Louis closed the distance and connected their lips, just touching for a long moment until he licked his way inside. Harry was boneless and realized how much he was leaning on Louis to stay up, an arm locked around his hip. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss. “That was…”

“…Yeah.” 

Louis moved to pull Harry’s shorts up the best he could one handed. Harry was so grateful Louis was able to catch his mess in his hand so they wouldn’t have to scrub the cabinets right away. Harry balanced himself on the counter, still not fully trusting his legs, as Louis quickly washed and dried his hands, then pulled Harry’s shorts up the rest of the way, tucking his softening cock back in gently. And then adjusted himself. 

“I need my water bottle!” Isabelle shrieked as she walked in. Harry jumped, but the grounding presence of Louis’ hand flat on his back kept him in place. 

“Is Daddy okay?”

“Daddy is very tired after making your lunch.” Louis explained. He plucked the filled, Elsa-decorated water bottle from the fridge and passed it over. “I’m bringing lunch in now and we’re going to give your daddy a little bit of quiet time.” 

Harry regulated his breathing and once he trusted his legs, made his way upstairs to remove the plug from his oversensitive arse. 

⎈ ⎈ ⎈

When Harry made it back downstairs, the movie was still playing and his beautiful husband was snuggled on the sofa with the kids, one on each side. Zuko was sleeping at his feet, Ziggy was… somewhere else. All remnants of the picnic they had prepared were cleaned up and the blanket was in its rightful place, folded on the back of the sofa. 

He sat on the arm of the sofa and watched the movie for a few minutes, thinking about how adorable his family could be when they were all quiet and calm and sat in once place together. He caught Louis’ eye and they shared a private smile over the kids who were focused on Elsa’s plight. 

Louis tilted his head and harshly nodded toward the hall. Harry raised his eyebrows in a question, and Louis started untangling himself from Isabelle and George. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him to the loo, shutting the door behind them. “My turn,” Louis growled as he put Harry’s hands on his arse. “I’ve been half hard forever.”

“Do I need to be concerned about a cartoon princess?”

“No, but you will need to be concerned about me if you don’t get me off in the next fifteen minutes.”

Harry ducked his head and kissed the spot behind Louis’ ear that always turned him to jelly. Louis’ hair tickled his face. Harry loved his hair unstyled, no product and soft enough to easily to run his fingers through. It was his at home look, just for them. 

Harry slid his hands up under Louis’ hoodie, teasing his nails up his flanks until he spread his hands across Louis’ chest and started rubbing each tiny, tiny nipple with his thumbs. Louis threw his head back allowing Harry to licked up the column of his windpipe as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

They shared a dirty kiss, a sloppy mess of spit and tongues and panting and clacking teeth. 

Harry slotted a leg between Louis’ thighs and Louis immediately started riding it. Harry could feel the long length of Louis’ hard cock with each slow rut. He sympathized with Louis then, he was _so_ hard. Louis let out a series of desperate whines, that he’d surely deny if Harry teased him later, into Harry’s chest. 

Harry lifted his leg up a bit, enough to change the angle, and slid his hands into the back of Louis’ shorts, cupping his arsecheeks. Louis had fistfuls of Harry’s shirt and clung to the fabric like a lifeline. 

Louis let out a strangled whine. “Fuck, Harry—”

“Papa! Hav’ta poop!”

Louis stilled immediately, releasing Harry’s shirt. He exhaled slowly and banged his head against Harry’s chest. Harry lowered his leg and then extracted his hands and placed a kiss at the centre of Louis’ forehead. 

“Soon.”

“This was a stupid fucking idea.”

“ _Papa!_ ”

Louis opened the door and stalked out. “Your daddy will help you, Georgie.”

“Hey, Love, let’s get you on the potty, okay?”

⎈ ⎈ ⎈

When the movie was over, Harry and Louis brought out the craft box and sat with the kids while they drew pictures and added decorative stickers. 

After helping Isabelle write ‘Izzy’ on her third drawing, Harry stood and stretched his back. “I’m going to sort the laundry and start a load.”

Isabelle and George both bid him farewell with a unified “Bye, Daddy!” 

Louis looked up eagerly. “Do you need help?” 

“Not with the sorting. But I could use some help in a few minutes with the washer.” Louis’ eyes lit up. 

“Okay. Kids! Time to start a new activity! We’re going to clean up your drawing supplies and bring out the Play-Doh!”

Harry came back a few minutes later, laundry basket in hand, to find the art supplies all pushed to one side of the table and Isabelle and George fighting over who got which color first. Louis patiently opened up all the little yellow pots in front of him. He made sure they had all the colours they could possibly want so there would be no need to come get their parents for anything. 

“Does anyone need a snack? A drink? A trip to the loo for a wee?” Harry wanted to cover all the bases. 

The kids didn’t need anything except unfettered access to the coloured dough. 

“We’ll be in—"

Louis elbowed Harry in the side. “We’ll be back in a few minutes. You two play nice.” 

Louis practically ran to the laundry room, Harry hot on his heels. As the water started Harry dumped the basket of clothes upside down in the drum and Louis followed with some washing powder that Harry suspected he didn’t measure. 

They easily fell back into the rhythm that they had built in the loo earlier, kissing while Harry touched, rubbed, and scratched the length of Louis’ torso, Louis arched into Harry. As soon as the wash cycle kicked in, Harry lifted Louis by the hips and sat him atop the washer. 

Louis’ jaw dropped in silent ecstasy as the plug inside of him vibrated with the machine’s movement. 

Harry stepped into the _V_ of Louis’ legs and slowly worked his shorts down so his bare arse was on the metal lid and his thick cock was free. It twitched as Harry licked his lips, saliva starting to flow from the _thought_ of getting to suck him. 

“Come on,” Louis whined. “I’m dying here.”

Harry bent over and in one smooth motion took all of Louis in at once. Louis choked out a gasp above him but Harry focused on breathing through his nose as it reached Louis’ pubes, the head of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat. He swallowed once, making Louis’ cock throb while he whined above him, then pulled all the way off. He immediately went back down, bobbing at different stops along Louis’ length and licking his slit as the salty precome started leaking. 

Louis threaded both hands into Harry’s hair and held on tight as Harry took another dive down. He flattened his tongue and ran it up the vein along the underside of Louis’ cock multiple times, enjoying the weight of it in his mouth. If it was up to him, he’d draw this out, spend all afternoon teasing Louis until he was begging to come, but as it was, it was nearing tea time and Harry supposed he had technically started this before Louis had even properly woken up. Plus, his back was already strained. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Louis’ cock and started pumping while he concentrated his mouth on the head; sucking, licking, twirling. Louis’ keening got louder and his hands were tightly wrapped in Harry’s hair, borderline painful, as he neared his orgasm. Louis’ body was rigid and he was sucking in shallow breaths. _Uhhhhhs_ fell from his mouth going up full octaves as he got closer. 

Harry took him down the whole way again, swallowing around him while he pressed his palm down on Louis’ lower stomach, feeling the vibrations from inside him. Louis came with a shout, come shooting down Harry’s throat, as his strained muscles relaxed. Harry kept him in his mouth, slowly dragging his tongue up and down, catching any extra that pulsed out, until Louis let out a little whimper and made Harry pull off. 

Louis’ head fell back as he tried to catch his breath. Harry ran his fingers up and down Louis’ bare thighs while he put himself back together. Finally Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and asked to be helped down. Harry made sure his legs would hold him up, then pulled him in for another kiss while getting his shorts back around his hips. 

“Worth the wait?”

“Always. That was fucking incredible.”

Harry took a step back, giving them some space to collect themselves. 

“I’m going to go remove this from my arse. You’re on tea duty?”

“Good plan. I’ll throw together some pasta. It’ll be ready when you come back down.”

Louis’ returning smile was Harry’s favorite; his whole face crinkled in happiness. “I have the best husband in the whole world.”

“I don’t know about that…” 

Louis opened the laundry door and started out when Harry called after to him, “Don’t forget to put everything away after!”

Louis responded with a middle finger thrown up behind him. 

Harry laughed. Louis was wrong. Harry actually had the best husband in the whole world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a huge thank you to [twopoppies](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/) for providing the *amazing* illustration to go along with this chapter. I can't gush enough about how talented she is. [Seriously.](https://twopoppies.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)
> 
> Also, a great big thanks to my beta, [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com), who was a wonderful cheerleader and a joy to work with and [lucystarkid](http://www.lucystarkid.tumblr.com/) my britpicker for a really thorough read through!
> 
> [If you'd like to share, here's a tumblr post!](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/152619086393/day-15-make-this-feel-like-home-yesisaworld)  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.louandhazaf.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**


End file.
